Elementalist elite skill locations
=Elementalist elite skills= This page gives the locations of elite skills for the elementalist at a glance. Air Magic *' ' (Nightfall) **Wilderness of Bahdza: Moteh Thundershooter (Harpy) (Does not spawn until after you complete the Destroy the Harpies quest to rid the area of fledglings) *' ' (Core) **Dragon's Lair (Mission): Facet of Elements (Dragon) **Nahpui Quarter (Mission): Tahmu **Maishang Hills: Sarss, Stormscale *' ' (Prophecies) **Spearhead Peak: Edibbo Pekpek (Grawl) **Talus Chute: Edibbo Pekpek (Grawl) **Witman's Folly: Alana Pekpek (Grawl) *' ' (Factions) **Mourning Veil Falls: Rahse Windcatcher **Silent Surf: Amadis, Wind of the Sea (Outcast) *' ' (Nightfall) **Yatendi Canyons: Lushivahr the Invoker (Margonite) *' ' (Prophecies) **Snake Dance: Old Red Claw (Griffon) *' ' (Factions) **Unwaking Waters (Explorable): Kunvie Firewing *' ' (Prophecies) **Abaddon's Mouth (Mission): Optimus Caliph (Mursaat) **Iron Mines of Moladune (Mission): Kratos the Foul (Mursaat) **Iron Mines of Moladune (Mission): The Inquisitor (Mursaat) **Ring of Fire (Mission): Maida the Ill Tempered (Mursaat) **Thunderhead Keep (Mission): Chrysos the Magnetic (Mursaat) Earth Magic *' ' (Core) **Perdition Rock: Harn Coldstone **Mourning Veil Falls: Bizzr Ironshell **Gyala Hatchery (Explorable): Whyk Steelshell *' ' (Nightfall) **Rilohn Refuge (Mission): The Drought (Demon) **Poisoned Outcrops: Droajam, Mage of the Sands (Elemental) *' ' (Factions) **Arborstone (Explorable): Zarnas Stonewrath **Altrumm Ruins (Mission): Azukhan Stonewrath **Morostav Trail: Arbor Earthcall **Gyala Hatchery (Explorable): Bahnba Shockfoot *' ' (Nightfall) **Bahdok Caverns: Joknang Earthturner (Mandragor) *' ' (Factions) **Maishang Hills: Seacrash, Elder Guardian Energy Storage *' ' (Core) **Perdition Rock: Geckokaru Earthwind (Drake) **Bukdek Byway: Chung, the Attuned (only during Eliminate the Am Fah) **The Undercity: Chung, the Attuned **Marga Coast: Bosun Mohrti (Corsair) *' ' (Nightfall) **Poisoned Outcrops: Mekir the Prismatic (Undead) **Gate of Pain (Mission): Tortureweb Dryder (Dryder) *' ' (Prophecies) **Ring of Fire (Mission): Jyth Sprayburst (Breeze Keeper) *' ' (Prophecies) **Dunes of Despair (Mission): Cyss Gresshla (Forgotten) **Elona Reach (Mission): Vassa Ssiss (Forgotten) **Thirsty River (Mission): Issah Sshay (Forgotten) *' ' (Factions) **Ferndale: Tarlok Evermind (Dredge) *' ' (Nightfall) **Consulate Docks (Mission): Captain Mwende (Kournan) **Jahai Bluffs: Admiral Kantoh (Human) **Pogahn Passage (Mission): Captain Nebo **Yatendi Canyons: Hajok Earthguardian (Insect) Fire Magic *' ' (Factions) **Wajjun Bazaar: Lian, Dragon's Petal *' ' (Nightfall) **Domain of Secrets: Exuro Flatus (Titan) **Domain of Secrets: Ignis Cruor (Titan) (Quest-only) *' ' (Core) **Hell's Precipice (Mission): Scelus Prosum **Vizunah Square (Mission): The Afflicted Kam **Dragon's Throat (Mission): The Afflicted Rasa **Shenzun Tunnels: The Afflicted Kam **Boreas Seabed (Mission): Argo **Unwaking Waters (Mission): The Afflicted Shen **The Hidden City of Ahdashim: Fire Lord (only during the Gift of the Djinn Quest) **Domain of Secrets: Ignis Cruor (Titan) *' ' (Nightfall) **The Sulfurous Wastes: Hajkor, Mystic Flame (Djinn) *' ' (Nightfall) **Turai's Procession: Korr, Living Flame (Djinn) **Forum Highlands: Korshek the Immolated **Dasha Vestibule (Mission): Kormab, Burning Heart (Djinn) *' ' (Factions) **Tahnnakai Temple: Bound Teinai **Raisu Palace (Mission): Star Ancient Koosun Water Magic *' ' (Nightfall) **Issnur Isles: Lonolun Waterwalker (Skale) *' ' (Core) **Ice Floe: Skitt Skizzle (Ice Imp) **Spearhead Peak: Maak Frostfiend (Ice Imp) **Witman's Folly: Maak Frostfiend (Ice Imp) **The Undercity: Baubao Wavewrath **Domain of Fear: Storm of Anguish *' ' (Factions) **Sunjiang District (Mission): Elemental's Construct **Sunjiang District (Explorable): Elemental's Construct *' ' (Prophecies) **Abaddon's Mouth (Mission): (Eidolon) **Iron Mines of Moladune (Mission): (Eidolon) **Mineral Springs: Ice Beast (Eidolon) **Ring of Fire (Mission): (Eidolon) **Snake Dance: Sala Chillbringer (Azure Shadow) **Talus Chute: Brrrr Windburn (Azure Shadow) *' ' (Factions) **Arborstone (Mission): The Ancient **The Eternal Grove (Explorable): Wiseroot Shatterstone **Rhea's Crater: Wavecrest Stonebreak *' ' (Prophecies) **Frozen Forest: Arkhel Havenwood (Pinesol) *' ' (Prophecies) **Frozen Forest: Boreal Kubeclaw (Ice Golem) **Grenth's Footprint: Flint Fleshcleaver (Ice Golem) **Ice Caves of Sorrow (Mission): Berg Frozenfist (Ice Golem) **Lornar's Pass: Chunk Clumpfoot (Ice Golem) **Thunderhead Keep (Mission): The Judge (Ice Golem) Non-Attributed *' ' (Prophecies) **Mineral Springs: Hyl Thunderwing (Avicara) *' ' (Prophecies) **Perdition Rock: Nayl Klaw Tuthan (Hydra) *' ' (Factions) **Archipelagos: Snapjaw Windshell Category:Skill quick references Category:Elementalist quick references